


Lab Rat

by SweetMeat



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 is a sweet bear, All the others are fucking evil and shit, Blood and Gore, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I mean it's complicated, M/M, Masochism, No Fluff, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not a very joyful fic overall, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Slow Burn, Swearing, Sweet moments but not with Flug, Tough Reader, Violence, gender neutral reader, like a lot, oh I forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMeat/pseuds/SweetMeat
Summary: Waking up in a mostly empty room, you realize you no longer know where you are.Your last memory : leaving your job earlier that day and walking down the street... And then pain in the back of your head... And after that nothing. Your mind is blank.While trying to figure out where you are and why, you will encounter very peculiar individuals that will soon become your worst nightmare.Between physical and psychological agony, you will fight for your sanity and freedom as long as you can.. if you can.- OK, so this fic is going to be really dark, so this is your warning.There are going to be a lot of delicate subjects and I will put warnings at each chapter about the bad stuff happening in them.I will probably do different chapters when there are sexual things going on (neutral, male, female).And for those who are ready to face the delightfully painful treatments of Dr. Flug : enjoy! -





	1. Introducing Hell

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, feel free to point out any mistakes, or poor phrasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first chapter, no warnings so far as this is just an introduction

_Italic_ represents your thoughts 

 

\---

 

_This place is so fucking cold!_

One more minute spent sitting on the rugged, freezing, stone ground, and you could swear your toes are going to turn to ice and fall off. Your fingers, ears, nose… well, in fact... all your extremities have become so numb that they seem nearly non-existent. The exposed skin of your arms and face burns, it feels as if it is being torn apart, dried and cracked by the relentless, frosting bite of the air. In your mind, this sensation can easily be compared to a multitude of microscopic icy pikes entering and ripping your epidermis. Knees brought up to your chest and shaking, you do all you can to preserve the little warmth radiating from your body.

 And as if the fact that you are slowly but certainly turning into a human popsicle isn’t enough, your whole body hurts. Scrapes don’t seem to stop appearing and marking your skin, being the inevitable consequence of lying on a hard, jagged surface for an extended period of time. It is impossible to find a comfortable position, and the more you shift around to find one, the worst your nascent cramps get. But this isn’t the worst part.

The worst part is your head. When you woke up in the mostly empty, unknown room, the first thing you noticed was that you were bleeding. A dense, sticky substance covered your fingers as you had passed them on the back of your hurting head. The metallic smell left no doubt to what this liquid might be. The persistent ache gives you the impression that your skull has been repeatedly smashed against a wall… maybe it has? You can’t remember much.

 

If you focus really hard, putting aside the fact that your brain loudly protests by reminding you of the throbbing pain pressuring your cranium, some souvenirs seem to remain. Like pictures… flashes. The feeling of the nightly breeze reddening your cheeks as you walked out of the store your worked at, your boss’s strong and gravelly voice as he said goodbye and advised you to be careful, the beautiful darkness surrounding you as you started making your way down the street towards your home… these were your most recent flashes.

Nothing else.

From there your mind was blank.

 

You have your theories about how you could have gotten here, kidnapping appearing to be the most probable explanation, but still, no memories to support your assumptions. However, at the moment, knowing how you got here seems futile, compared to the threat of dying from hypothermia or a possible brain injury.

 

Of course, when you woke up in an unfamiliar location, the room barely lit, only illuminated by the ghostly light of the moon peering through a high and thin window, you went through the whole panicking process. Fighting to bring back your latest memories, jumping to try and take a glimpse of what was outside of this tiny room until the soles of your feet were covered in small stinging wounds, even screaming for help, which you knew was useless but did anyway. None of those attempts ended up being very rewarding. All you got ultimately: a sore throat, sore legs, and a worse headache. _Awesome._

That is why now you stopped moving. Saving your energy: that is the only smart thing to do. There is no exit of course, only two doors. One is closed and too heavy, or well locked, to be kicked open. You had tried that and failed greatly. The other gives access to a minuscule bathroom. Well if that can be called as such. It is in fact just a 1 meter square space with a toilet sit. No windows in this one, only a vent that is way too small for you to pass through.

That at least provides you with an information about your captor, he must presumably be a clean person.

_How useful is that knowledge? Not very much probably._

 

**CLICK-CLUNK**

 

The sound resonating nearly makes you jump and yelp in surprise.

Your head instinctively turns towards the metallic sound coming from the tall door. Someone is opening it.

Someone is opening the door.

_Fucking hell… I’m dead._

 

Your brain as no time to catch up with what is happening before you can ear the loud, unpleasant creaking produced by the heavy steel door. There is a person about to enter, and you are all but prepared to run. Your limbs are tired, your mind still disturbed and getting up seems almost impossible at this point. A violent spasm runs through your body as you can feel a tingly, warm sensation reach your toes and the tip of your fingers. The air that infiltrates in the room is significantly warmer and the tingly sensation quickly escalates to an intense burning, as your blood starts to flow more vigorously to your extremities at the sudden rush of warmth. Your attention taken away from the intruder for a few moments, you slowly attempt to move, to kill your body’s numbness.

_Fuck that burns…_

 

“ **Don’t.”**

 

Your head snaps back to the now opened door.

You freeze.

 

_This tone was not friendly. Not friendly at all._

 

A tall figure stands there, but as no light comes from the corridor, you can’t see the man clearly. But his voice is definitely masculine, you notice. The second thing you perceive, is the lab coat that he is wearing. Strange. But before you start processing what you see, a step is taken. And another, and another. Each step makes your throat tighter, your breathing more uneven, your heart pump faster. You are shaking, not from cold any more, but from pure petrifying apprehension.

Questions don’t even have the time to raise in your mind, as it is totally filled by one only though:

 _Stay alive_.

 

“OK, you listen, that’s good...”

 

As he walks to you, you can see more of him. The man seems taller than you, not that well-built but something tells you that even if you tried to get on a fight with him… it wouldn’t end up pretty well… for you. A bag covers his face, and were you hoped to see his eyes, you only faced tinted glass. Well, so much for trying to guess is intentions through his gaze. A scientist, wearing a paper bag and goggles... That wasn’t exactly how you pictured a standard kidnapper. Before he continues to talk, you can see a plastic bag in one of his hands.

You have no idea where you are, why you are here, and who he is, and this is stressing you out. All the calm that you had managed to gather, the logical thinking process of doing less to stay alive longer begins to crumble as you feel your lungs hurt with every breath you force yourself to take. You feel trapped, you **are** trapped! _Get away from him now!_

 

“Here...”

 

The plastic bag is now just in front of your face. As you blink several times, breathing in and out furiously, you realize it seems fuller up close.

 

“Careful not to spill anything...”

 

If you had doubts about whether or not to take what is presented to you, the strong smell of roasted chicken that suddenly fills your nostrils in the most pleasant and dizzying way instantly makes your hands clasp around the synthetic material like your life depends on it. _It probably does._ Hastily, your fingers work on opening the bag that now rests on your lap, all the fear and tension dissipating, replaced by the anticipation of biting down on some food. Only the crinkly sounds of the soft matter fills the room as you inspect the sack’s contents. Your skin burns from moving so much while it is still frigid but your focus stands elsewhere. Taking out a tupperware, you understand that this is where the delicious smell comes from. This smell… it seems heavenly. Your stomach growls, it hurts. Only now, bending because of the discomfort, you acknowledge how starving you are.

You want to start devouring this chicken so bad, but the presence of the unknown man still holds you back. His silence is unsettling, but not more unsettling then the fact that he his planted in front of you, completely still, expressionless. Well… you can’t really know, but motionless at least.

 

“There is also a thermal blanket. That’s all 5.0.5 could ge- … I mean… That’s all you’ll get today.”

 

The man’s tone seemed… hesitant? For a second, a very brief moment.

The opened door was starting to feel very appealing.

You could try it couldn’t you?

_Run._

 

_Just run to the door._

 

” **What are you looking at…?”**

 

His voice’s tone is so cold you could swear it made the temperature drop a full degree. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Your uncontrollable shaking worsens as you start to stutter franticly.

_Why is he so fucking terrifying? He isn’t even armed!_

 

“No, no don’t try to speak, it’s OK. Y-you’re suffering from hypothermia. Just put on the blanket.”

 

And here is the hesitant, sweetish tone again. This is so confusing. But this is better. Awkwardly nice is better then inexplicable intimidating. Putting your hand in the bag again, you find what you where looking for. As you wrap yourself in the protective fabric, the man adds:

 

“And… don’t try to get away… OK? Let’s not make this difficult. You assist me, and you can stay here.”

 

You can swear you hear a smile in his voice. This is starting to feel seriously fucked up.

 

“A-assist you...?”

 

_WHAT? Why the fuck did I opened my mouth?_

You couldn’t recognise your own voice. It was way higher, way hoarser and broken then usual. Your interlocutor looks highly surprised by your sudden confidence, and straightens himself.

 

“Well yes! You are now a human test subject for Black Hat Inc.!”

 

… well that explains everything… or not. Test subject? Black Hat Inc.? This just raises more questions that you already have! Anyway, now you are pretty sure this guy is indeed a scientist. Which is not so reassuring any more. At least he answered your question without getting crazy and hitting you or something. Maybe with time, you can get out of here. Patience seems to be your better chance. There is no point in running through the door if it is to find another locked door, and risking to be wounded or killed.

 

“I’m going to leave now. I will be back soon. Eat and use the toilet, OK? Someone is going to bring you water to wash yourself, is name is 5.0.5. He is… a bit different. Be nice to him!”

 

His instructions are clear, spoken in a commanding but peculiarly soft voice. You nod without even realizing that you moved, already removing the tupperware’s lid to begin your only meal of the day. You can hear the birds starting to sing outside, as your captor’s footsteps resonate once more against the stone walls. Just before he leaves, letting you eat your chicken left-overs, he declares:

 

“Oh! I almost forgot... I’m Dr. Flug... weapons inventor and engineer at Black Hat Inc..”

 

And with this final information, he closes the door behind him.

As the sun rises outside, not yet peeking through your small window, you bite down on your chicken bones, getting all the food you can without flinching. You are indeed being held captive, apparently in an organisation, and you will need all the strenght you can get. But this scientist seems to be the one who will interact with you for now, and 5.0.5, whoever he is. That isn’t too horrible. He his weirdly cold and unsettling, but he doesn’t seem… bad?

_Who am I kidding? Of course, he is fucking bad!_

He doesn’t seem terrible, or murderous. You just have to be more focused next time, not letting apprehension and basic instincts blur your logical thinking. There is no point in panicking or overthinking everything. Do less to survive longer. Stay calm and sane to take your opportunity when it presents itself. Your main concerns for now can be resumed to: finding out where you are and why. So, what does being a test subject means? This, you can only discover if you manage to stay alive. To survive you need to be smart. To get away, you don’t simply need to be smart, you will need to be patient, focused, but most of all…

You will have to outsmart this Dr. Flug.

 


	2. Nearing Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems my notion of "coming soon" can be understood as "in a few months" !  
> No but really what a writer's block holy shit
> 
> Anyway, the chapter is here now, no warnings so far, as i mentioned in the tags, it's slow burn

 

 _Italic_ represents your thoughts 

 

\---

 

 

_Those chicken left-overs were good._

 

What you just ate can’t properly be called a meal, since you had to scrape all the remaining flesh you could from the bones, and that of course didn’t gave you much to eat, but it was still better than nothing. Your stomach seems a bit less grumpy, at least the pain from hunger is gone. The blanket around you is doing a great job at keeping you warmer. Your bare feet being the only part of your body that still feels quite frigid, you start to rub your toes energetically. Where did your shoes and socks go? That is certainly a great question to which you don’t have the answer. A shirt, jeans and your underwear, those are the only items of clothing that you woke up wearing.

 

Anyway, this isn’t your biggest concern. Your biggest concern is: _What the hell does “test subject” is supposed to mean?_

 

Hours seem to have passed, during which your mind kept rewinding and replaying your latest memories, trying to make sense of this situation. Questions piled up the more you thought every little detail through. Unfortunately, in the end, all you have are all those unanswered questions, some of them being obviously more vital than others.

 

_How do I get out of here?_

 

_Can I get out of here…?_

 

Wait, no! You are not going to let yourself succumb to pessimism just yet. If you manage to figure out what the hell is happening, maybe you will be able to escape. Patience, calm and strength of mind, those are your allies now, and you have to hold on to them for dear life.

 

Your feet start to feel warmer, as they tickle in a slightly painful way, blood flowing more profusely into them. The light entering the room through the thin window above you improves your perception greatly.

 

But now that you have had a few hours to calm yourself down after this Dr. Flug came to give you food and a thermal blanket, your thoughts are much clearer. Not focusing on the situation you are in any more, you start worrying about your physical situation. Sitting on a rock ground for so long with all the little scraps on your body was certainly a great way to get an infection. Ugh, that was **not** good.

 

Keeping your mind focused on your survival is also a way to avoid growing desperate and crazy. It gives you something to hold on to, and for now this tactic is working more than you expected.

 

Sleep was another problem. You couldn’t bring yourself to close your eyes, the memory of waking up in an unknown location still haunts and terrifies you, preventing you from even thinking about falling into unconsciousness. A small cell, with walls and floor made of rock is already stressing enough, you certainly don’t intend to fall asleep only to wake up in some fucked up torture room or something. Nevertheless, you are now in a peculiar state due to your fatigue. Half-aware, half-dozing off, your blinking gets heavier and more frequent as you stare at a spot on the floor. This goes on for some time, and your head empties itself more and more, a welcome numbness chasing away your worries… well, as much as possible at least. Sleeping is not an option, but relaxing is as tiring yourself would do you no good.

_Finally, some rest…_

 

**CLUNK CLUNK**

 

_AH, for fuck’s sake!_

The fear you fell as you hear the door open once again, is nothing compared to the fear you felt the first

time. Your eyes pop open as your breathing hitches, yes of course, but you don’t feel as if you’re about to faint or have a heart attack. Dr. Flug warned you someone would be coming to bring you water, so you had some time to mentally prepare yourself and are just mainly annoyed to be interrupted as you finally eased your mind. Saying that you are at ease would be one hell of an overstatement, the apprehension is still here, strong and persistent as you don’t know what will happen next, but you don’t feel as panicked as before.

 

Scanning the door with attention, you see a massive figure coming into your vision field. God, this person is huge! But as the silhouette advances in the small room, you can see it more clearly. It is not a human, it is a giant bear. A… giant… blue… fluffy bear, with a huge smile on his cute face and a beautiful yellow flower on the top of his head? With the super-heroes and villains that sometimes appeared on television, you sure had seen some unusual individuals, but damn.

The acolyte of the probably mad, masked, scientist is a cute bear with brightly coloured fur, this had to be a joke, right? There is no way this adorable creature is evil and assisted in the kidnapping of people!

 

“Gruuh, graouh?”

 

You must have been staring at nothing, lost in thoughts, for some time because now you realize he has closed the door and is standing a few meters away from you, carrying a very large bucket and a paper bag in the other paw. Wow, they do have lots of paper bags here. His grunting noise was probably intended to attract your attention, which worked, and the tall bear was now smiling sweetly at you, visibly waiting for something.

 

“Uh… a-are you 5.0.5…?”

 

He nods enthusiastically, walking towards you and putting the large metallic bucket down, handing you the paper bag afterwards. The content of the bag fells overall soft, and you wonder for a second what could be inside, before opening it and discovering… fabric? Those are fresh clothes! And adding to that, you find a small bottle with a transparent liquid inside. Water? But, this bottle is really tiny for water… You take of the lid, and a light sent of some sort of fruit tingles your nose. Liquid soap.

Well, that… is actually an improvement! At least you can be less concerned about your hygiene now that you knew they would let you wash properly. The scientist must really not like dirty things if he allows you to get toilets and wash yourself. Or maybe this is just to keep you in good health for his… experiments.

_No! Not thinking about this right now. Right now, I have to clean myself._

You start to get on your feet, as 5.0.5 watches you with concern. It almost seems as if he is making sure you don’t fall. Luckily, you don’t, but your legs burn, like… wow they burn.

 

“Uuurh?”

 

The bear leans close to you, putting his paw on your shoulder with a worried look on his face. You freeze momentarily at the contact, taken by surprise by the fact of being touched, but also by the strangely comforting softness of warmth. OK, this bear can definitely not be bad, there is just no way. He is actually reacting to the fact that you seem hurt, and seems very genuine about it.

 

“I’m fine, it’s OK… Can I wash?”

 

Your voice is less hoarse now, but still dry from dehydration. You attempt to smile at the adorable 5.0.5, but your face fills stiff and it probably looks forced and unnatural, but he was being rather nice so you had to at least try. The bear nods, pointing to your right, to the drain on the ground, probably implying that you should wash close to it to avoid putting water everywhere. He then gives you another brief but sweet smile, before waving his large paw and turning back to the door. Is he going to give you privacy to clean yourself? This question is answered as he quickly opens and closes the heavy steel door, and you are alone again. Even if this new individual is way less cold and weirdly threatening than Dr. Flug, you find it easier to breath now that the bear is gone. He may be nicer, but he is still contributing to keeping you trapped.

 

Letting your thoughts wonder right now would be a waste of precious time. You don’t know when one of your captors will come back, you should hurry with the washing. Your dirty clothes soon find the floor along with the thermal blanket. When you pick up the bucket it feels like the heaviest thing you ever carried, your tired arms aching as you drag it to the corner of the room near the drain. Firstly you use your cupped hands filled with water to wet your skin. It’s much warmer than you expected, and feels like it’s been heated. The feeling is welcome and takes some of the rigidity and tension of your muscles away. You focus on the scratches on your legs and arms, rinsing them abundantly before using the soap to make some foam and washing the most essential parts of your body before rinsing again with the remaining content of the bucket.

 

There is no towel to dry yourself, but the frosting bite of the air is too harsh to endure being bare, so you use the inside part of your old shirt to hastily absorb the excess water and put on the ample white sweater and light grey sweet pants that were provided by the peculiar blue bear.  
  
As the comforting feeling of fresh, soft fabric caresses your sensitive skin, and that your muscles get warmed up by all this moving around, your thoughts start to wonder once more. It’s completely impossible to stop thinking about what you are going to do, asking yourself if your life is in danger. It has a great chance of indeed being threatened, although you do your best to chase away those unproductive fears.

Slowly an idea flourishes in your mind. 5.0.5 is apparently an adorable giant fluffy bear that means no harm, on the contrary, so what would he do if you simply decided to run to the door when he will come back? Maybe the sweet creature will merely be confused and let you get enough time to find an exit? This has more chances to go wrong than succeed but after all…

 _W_ _hat can you do other than take your possibly only chance?_

 

Deep down, the feeling that this would end up with you staring at another locked door stays persistent enough to cast doubt on your newly found plan. It’s just too risky… Better wait for the bear to come back and try to talk your way out of here.

_Yes! That could do!_

 

You begin to form arguments in your mind, to attempt to calm down, and to appease yourself enough to appear friendly and appeal to the bear’s compassion. After sat down and took a few deep breaths, you find it easier to focus and try to put on a soft smile on your face. It is **not** a simple task… It feels wrong, weird, misplaced. However, after a few primary tries, it gets simpler, feels less stiff. You even start to forget the constant light burning of the scraps that cover our arms and legs as you keep train to put a gentle smile back on your face.

 

Your mind is so concentrated on the task at end that you jump up in surprise the moment the loud sound of the steel door catches your attention.  
  
_He’s back! Time to get myself out of this fucking place…_  
  
“Oh, I see you had time to wash yourself… Good, very good...”  
  
**…** **NO.**

 

The tall scientist advances towards you, the light reflected by his large googles shifting with every fluid step as your heart drops, chest constricting in disappointment and increasing terror. Despite your state of stunned fear, you notice the circles of metal in his hands… handcuffs.  
  
“Get up, hands forwards. We’re going to the lab...”

 

 

 


End file.
